


ADDICTION 01

by shushuponpon



Series: 心瘾 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 心瘾 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588147
Kudos: 3





	ADDICTION 01

KT  
ooc ooc  
贼雷了我编的  
————————

堂本剛不知道自己是从什么时候开始变成这样的。  
啵唧一声，紫色的跳蛋从穴口拉出来，带出了绵延的黏液。还是觉得不够，于是又换上震动棒，调到了最大档。他听到自己的呻吟声，他喜欢这样的呻吟声，瓷砖上有自己模糊的倒影，他倚在浴缸边上，观赏自己因快感而痉挛的身体。性器在手中胀大坚硬，又喷出些液体，在他坐着的地方，斑斑点点，都是他自己的作品。打开喷头，热水冲刷，浴室瞬间布满雾气。“哈……啊……”他满足地叹了口气。  
放在架子上的手机呜呜震动，是熟人给他发了信息。“今晚，出，吗，听闻，有，好，货。”  
“可以看看。”回复了信息，他起身裹了毛巾，带着未干的水汽，走到了衣帽间。穿什么好呢，他想，不能像第一次进夜店的大学生，也不能看上去身经百战似个老鸨。发泄欲望后的他有足够的兴致来慢慢挑选衣服，却在始终不能选到合心水的衣服而逐渐懊恼。

索性闭眼睛随便拿了一套 ，然后对着镜子随意化了妝，涂了一层薄薄的桃红色眼影，他不喜欢化妆，但是在夜晚出门捕猎的时候，这样的装扮，总能取悦那些个男人。

其实他不喜欢这种club，嘈杂的品味低下的音乐，水平不高的DJ，还有散发着劣质香水胡乱蹦跳的男男女女。可是他偶尔，也会跟着熟人去上一次，人群密集的地方，总能找到质素尚可的露水伴侣。

他没有看不起自己，也对自己没什么高评价。他喜欢性爱刺激，就像别人喜欢抽烟喝酒一样，曾经有床伴说他就是个荡妇，他微微笑，穿上衣服，“荡妇现在就走了，不要想我。”

找到合眼缘又功夫好的不是件容易的事情，经常还不如他自己来。

希望今夜有惊喜。

★★★

堂本光一今天刚刚结束了这个学期的工作，想到再过一个星期就要陆陆续续给学生改论文，顿时心情烦躁起来。今夜来到这个地方，是想缓缓自己因为教学工作紧绷的神经，看看灯红酒绿，闻闻放纵的味道。他一眼便看到那边卡座坐着的堂本剛，那人套了件帽衫，居然还扎了麻花辫，喝着饮料，双脚一晃一晃的，像是结束期末考试的大学生。秉承着教书育人的本性，他有点看不过眼，可是转念一想，都是成年人了，又与他何干呢?于是灌下了手中的金汤力，继续任由喧嚣刺激感官。

堂本光一在场子呆了半个小时，开始有些觉得腻乎，扶扶眼镜，再看一眼躁动的人们，转身出到外头。

迎面的冷空气令他精神瞬间清醒。他看到那个扎着麻花辫穿着帽衫的男孩，正叼着香烟，对着月光吐了个烟圈，表情有些懊恼。这一条街都是类似的店，凭在路边栏杆上的他看着另一头耍酒疯的中年大叔，发出清脆的笑声，然后带着笑意的眼睛看到了堂本光一，眼神忽然起了亮光，像是动物世界里见到猎物的猛虎，不，还是更像见了苹果的小熊猫，毕竟那一双微微晃动的麻花辫太过可爱。

“先生，做爱吗？”

听到这句话堂本光一先是一愣，脑子闪过大学生、援交、失足少女之类的关键词。

见到堂本光一惊讶的反应，堂本剛又靠近了他一些，“先生，我不是出来卖的。我只是……”带着烟草味和草莓味的气息围绕在他身周，“我觉得你看上去，很好吃。”

“同学，这么晚还在外面晃悠，家长会担心的。”

“同学?”堂本剛烟头在栏杆上掐灭，扔进了不远处的垃圾桶。“那我该叫你老师吗？”

堂本光一的脸青一阵白一阵的，总觉得自己被调戏了。手被牵起来了，堂本剛问他，“今晚老师不能带tsuyo走吗？”

堂本剛喜欢他鼻梁上那副金属框眼镜，斯斯文文的，从西服裤盖不住的尺寸看，他很大程度上可能是个败类。他可是真的，太久没有遇到这种质素的男人了。

傍晚经过充分扩张的后穴在隐隐发痒，本能告诉他，今晚必须得到面前这个男人。

“可以。”

★★★

带人回家本不是今晚的打算，可瞧瞧，时间已经踏到凌晨一点。多的是在路边就忍不住动手动脚的一双又一对，他敢笃定，现在拿个手电筒在后巷照一照，肯定能吓到野鸳鸯。

放纵一点也没什么不好，成年人你情我愿的事情。

是吧。

驾驶座上，堂本剛嘴里含着他的性器，湿漉漉的眼神瞟了他一眼。

本预想着回家再说，谁知刚到车库，坐在副驾驶的剛探手解开了他的皮带，顺着拉链摸了进去，轻轻揉捏已是微勃，然后他拉开拉链，将跳出来的性器小心地含到嘴里。小巧的嘴巴意外的能吞，吮吸舔舐都恰到好处，堂本光一难耐地仰头喘气，用手摁住了他的头。“呜嗯～”，仍在卖力吞吐。忽然堂本剛松开嘴。

“不知道先生家里是怎么样呢？”非要在这样不上不下的节点停下来，让他保持着勃起的状态上楼。

★★★

进了门之后是浪潮般的亲吻，似是久旱的盛夏忽逢大雨。堂本光一捧着他屁股将他抱起来，不算温柔地把他扔到床上。堂本光一翻箱倒柜找安全套，刚拿出来就见堂本剛已脱得一丝不挂，麻花辫有稍稍乱，眼神露骨。

“你就这么等不及吗？”

撕开安全套套上，发现堂本剛张开双腿露出的后穴粉红湿润，摸起来也是柔软易入。

“先生家太远了，我早就等不及了。”  
“啊～”

进入果然如预想般顺利，但粗砺的性器还是让他惊叹，浅浅深深的抽插让他很快进入状态。

果然好看男人的性器，就是比跳蛋强多了。

“今年几岁了?”身体契合程度超乎堂本光一想象，软嫩的腰肢着实满足欲望，只有一点他在顾忌——这个人长着一张模糊年龄的娃娃脸。

“十八岁。”

听到答案的堂本光一动作停滞。

“哈哈哈哈，骗你的，我怎么可能十八岁。”他伸手抓住堂本光一的下巴吻了他的唇。“先生，你真好看。”

接下来粗暴的进出是在掩饰自己羞赧还是什么，肉体撞击的声音下，剛在纵情呻吟。

“先生……啊……喜欢。”

得到鼓励的光一将他的腿架到肩膀上，更加用力地开拓，剛注视着他，看他壮硕身体上渗出的细汗。

实际上这几个月一直都是禁欲状态，繁忙的工作中根本无瑕顾忌身体需要，而距离上一次性生活，怕是也有一年多了。这样的情况下，遇到如此娇艳的露水情人，简直就是恩赐。久违的性爱带来过大的刺激，偏偏他又那样勾人，于是他比往常更早一些便缴械投降。

“先生～”剛呼吸不匀，“这夜还长着呢。”

“不用担心，待会有得你哭的。”

他爱极了堂本剛这一张脸，一颦一笑都美到到心坎上。但是他有些生气，这样的尤物居然这样不顾安危，在路上招惹男人——即使他就是那个被招惹上钩的男人。他俯身吸吮他的胸部，甚至不怀好意地啃咬起来，他一边舔着，一边伸手握住了剛的性器，上下套弄起来。本已经敏感的身体在这般照顾下，很快喷射出精液，精液落到他的小腹上，堂本光一舔了舔，带着这个味道跟剛接吻。亲吻着将人抱起来，把他的腿掰得更开，伸出两根手指快速抽插，继续用亲吻堵住他的呜咽，性器俨然已经抬头坚挺，堂本光一托起他的臀部，将性器放了进去，堂本剛晃动着腰肢，尽情取悦眼前的男人。

堂本光一的金属眼镜还没有摘下，若果不是正与他合欢，光看这张脸，还以为他在认真工作。堂本剛他没有看错，这个男人，果真是个斯文败类。

今晚这趟门，出得不算亏。

★★★

最后用过的安全套撒落一地，空气中的情欲气味迟迟不能消散。消耗大量体力的两人睡得很好，剛醒来的时候已经是早上八点，起床的声音将光一捞出睡梦。

“你要走了吗？”

“是啊，怎么舍不得我吗？”

“我们还能再见吗？”

“有缘会再见的。”他靠近亲了光一的脸颊，“谢谢昨晚的款待，我很满足。”

★★★

假期不算漫长，他在校道上，见到了熟悉的麻花辫。

tbc


End file.
